The present invention pertains to a sign mounting system for side-by-side or tandem mounting of pivotal signs. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a pivotal sign mount system that permits two or more signs to be mounted side-by-side to one another to provide an expanded display.
Signs, and more particularly, point of purchase sign or display systems can, when properly designed, be tremendously effective marketing tools. These systems have become widely popular in all manners of retail trade.
In one common use, signs are mounted to shelving systems that permit loading of pallets and palletized items onto the stocking shelves. These are commonly referred to as pallet racks. These arrangements permit the storage of large items and large amounts of items on each of the shelves. However, these shelves do not typically lend themselves to the mounting of point-of-purchase displays or signs thereon.
Many known signs are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves and are hung above or below the shelving systems. While many of these signs work quite well to direct the consumer""s attention to the particular products, they do not permit ready access to the shelves to, for example, restock the shelves or retrieve items from the shelves. This, of course, is particularly true of those signs that are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves.
Known mounting systems include those disclosed in Padiak et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,633, entitled xe2x80x9cPivotal, Two-Position Locking Sign Mounting Systemxe2x80x9d and Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,420, entitled xe2x80x9cUniversal Sign Mounting Devicexe2x80x9d, both of which are commonly assigned with the present application, and in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/044,601, to Conway et al., which application is commonly assigned herewith. These systems function well for their intended purposes. The systems disclosed in the ""633 and ""420 patents require some locking arrangement to maintain the sign in a storage (e.g., open) or display (e.g., closed) position. The application to Conway et al., uses a biasing element, such as a spring to maintain the sign in the down or up (e.g., display or storage) position. The aforementioned patents and application are incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback to these known sign systems is that they are limited to use in single sign displays. That is, there is no manner is which two or more signs can be mounted side-by-side, to appear as one large sign but to function independently. Such an arrangement may be desirable where, for example, a large display is desired or the display is to be viewed from an extreme distance, without the inconvenience of a single large, cumbersome assembly.
Accordingly there exists a need for a point-of-purchase display or sign mounting system that is used to position a sign in a particular, desired orientation and position, and that is effective for point-of-purchase marketing. Desirably such a system permits two or more signs to be mounted in a side-by-side manner to permit the signs to appear as one large display, but to function as independent units.
A sign mounting system is used to mount at least two signs portions to an associated structure. The sign portions are mounted in an aligned manner so that separate sign portions appear as a single sign. The mounting system includes a plurality of sign mounts. That is, one sign mount is present for each of the sign portions. The sign mounts are each configured to support a single sign portion.
Each sign mount includes first and second brackets and an arm associated with each bracket. The arms pivoting about the brackets at a pivot axis. In a preferred embodiment, the arms are biasedly mounted to the brackets and include a biasing element operable connecting each arm to its respective bracket. The biasing element biases the arm to a storage position or a display position when the arm is in any position intermediate the storage position and the display position.
The first and second brackets have oppositely, outwardly facing surfaces. The outwardly facing surface of the first bracket has a first mating element and the outwardly facing surface of the second bracket has a second mating element. The second mating element of the second bracket of the first sign mount is configured to mate with the first mating element of the first bracket of the second sign mount to maintain the two sign portions aligned with one another.
In a current embodiment, each bracket includes first and second spaced apart outwardly extending flanges. The flanges each define an outwardly oriented surface. The first mating element is disposed on the outwardly oriented surface of the first flange and the second mating element is disposed on the outwardly oriented surface of the second flange. In a current embodiment, the first mating element is an outwardly extending projection and the second mating element is an outwardly extending ring. The projection is configured for positioning within the ring and for engaging an inner surface of the ring.
The arms of brackets that are adjacent one another define inside arms. The arms of brackets that are not adjacent another bracket define outside arms. To secure the outsides of the sign portions, the outside arms have caps positioned on an outer edge thereof. The caps are preferably reversible so that they can be used on either side of the sign.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.